Nowadays, many electronic devices are being miniaturized to meet requirements of portability. Therefore, these devices become more and more smaller in size and likely to be stolen when they are on exhibit.
To avoid the above mentioned situation, such a devices, on one hand, usually defines a locking-receiving structure in the housing thereof and, on the other hand, a locking member mating with the locking-receiving structure is employed for locking the device to a fixed structure. The challenging of utilizing such a couple of locking-receiving structure and locking member is that the locking-receiving structure and the locking member are typically one-to-one matched. Therefore, if the locking member is physically damaged or lost, it is difficult to find another replaceable locking member.
What is needed, therefore, is an locking structure to overcome the above mentioned problems.